


Giving Him Too Many Passes

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gods, Human, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Mirage really needs to stop letting Novabomb get his way all the time.





	Giving Him Too Many Passes

Mirage buried his face into the sheets, his hands clawing into them tightly. Primus, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was actually doing this! He couldn’t even understand how he ended up in this position, and yet… There he was. On his hands and knees, naked below the waist down, and with Novabomb sitting behind him with that stupid grin on his face.

He never should have let Novabomb inside his home. After attending to his godly duties, Mirage had come home to relax and unwind. He had just finished taking a bath and changing into a light silk robe when Novabomb unexpectedly showed up at his front door, begging to be let in. He only did so the other would cease his ridiculously loud whining.

He was planning on just giving him some food before kicking him out, but the God of Chaos suddenly hugged him. Told him he smelled nice and asked what sort of soaps he had been using. Next thing he knew, Novabomb kissed him. Lifted him up and carried him back to the bedroom before pushing him down and having his way-!

A moan nearly escaped past his lips, forcing him to bite down into the sheets. It made Novabomb giggle a little, much to his irritation. With what strength he had left in him, Mirage turned his head to glare at the younger man.

Not that it really intimidated the other. His face was flushed, so he looked more embarrassed than angry. And Novabomb thought he looked absolutely adorable.

“Enjoying it?” he said childishly.

“W-Who would-MMM?!” Mirage turned his head away to press into the sheets.

Novabomb chuckled, turning his attention back to the other’s backside. He didn’t take off the robe completely, instead just putting it up to his waist. It was kind of hot when he discovered that Mirage didn’t wear undergarments to sleep. It certainly gave him easy access… Besides, Mirage must have been hoping he would do this. He had a bottle of lubricant hidden in his side drawer.

And since Mirage had provided the necessary measures, he would happily oblige!

The God of Fortune nearly scream when Novabomb added a third finger into his ass. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Now the other was just messing with him! He had been doing this for half-an-hour now, and had already made him cum three times… He just wanted to get this over with already. He didn’t need this to drag out any more than it already had.

“N-Nova-!”

“Mmmm~?” the other sang nonchalantly, still manipulating and curling his fingers inside of him.

“J-Just-AH-! Knock it off, already!”

He titled his head, like a little kid who wasn’t sure if he had heard right. His fingers slowed down a little, though they still rubbed gently against his insides. Mirage thought for a moment he would have to kick the other when Novabomb suddenly smiled wide, pulling his lubed fingers out of his ass.

“So you want to get to the fun already, huh?”

Mirage had very little time to react when he was suddenly pushed onto his back. He gasped when Novabomb moved above him, forcing his legs apart to hook around the other god’s hips. His robe had completely opened up, leaving him exposed before Novabomb, who just smiled brightly as he looked down at him.

“You’re so pretty, Mirage,” he purred, leaning down to peck at his cheek. “I’ve always thought you were the prettiest person I’ve ever seen… But you look really nice like this.”

Mirage moved to push him away, but Novabomb seemed to have anticipated that. He easily snatched his wrists and pinned them down onto the sheets. Mirage twitched when he felt the other’s cock poke at his backside, Novabomb smiling excitedly down at him. The God of Fortune couldn’t believe he was letting this happen again! They weren’t even lovers and yet-!

Novabomb suddenly thrusted forward. Mirage seized up, throwing back his head to let out a choked cry. The man above him groaned, releasing his wrists to wrap his arms around him.

“Primus, Mirage, you feel so good…”

Mirage looked away, face bright red as he panted. Why? Why did he let Novabomb always get his way?! They weren’t lovers, just childhood friends, and yet… He always, always let him get away with this. With touching him, with kissing, with having sex with him… Damn it, he was better than this! He knew how to be firm, he knew how to say no! And yet, when it came to Novabomb, when he gave him those stupid puppy-dog eyes… He couldn’t say anything.

Novabomb leaned down to press their lips together. Mirage moaned, his hands coming up to grip his shoulders as the other started to move. Hips slapped together hard, Novabomb’s hand coming up to tease his cock. Pleasure surged through his body, making the poor god shake and shiver as cries escaped past him.

Primus, why did Novabomb have to be so eager?! Never giving him a moment for his mind to catch up to his body… All Mirage could do was lie there, holding onto him tightly as he moaned hard.

Novabomb chuckled, planting soft kisses over his face. “You look so cute when you look like you’re enjoying yourself~”

“Nova-! No-NGH! W-Wait-!” 

“No way~” he sang softly, licking up his jaw line. “It feels too good to slow down, you know…”

Mirage couldn’t keep up with him. All he could was lie there, holding onto him tightly as Novabomb slammed in and out of him. Every touch lit his body on fire, moans escaping past his lips while the other god’s head moved to his chest. He hissed when he felt lips and teeth at his nipples, Novabomb suckling on them like an idiot.

Even though Mirage wanted to snap at him, he could only moan. His body was on fire, even inch of him drowning in pleasure. Novabomb knew exactly where and how to touch him. Even the hand on his cock was rubbing him just right, making him moan and shake and gasp any time Novabomb’s cock pierced deep. The idiot was too big, and he thrusted into him like some sort of wild animal…

Novabomb licked up to his face again, smiling brightly at the pleasured look at Mirage’s face. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Sh-Shut-! Ugh-AH! Sh-Shut up-!”

He pouted a little, pulling out. Mirage had little time to react when he was suddenly flipped over on his hands and knees, Novabomb slamming inside again in one thrust. The God of Fortune arched his back and screamed, intense pleasure shooting up his spine. His moans only grew louder when Novabomb’s hand went back to his cock, jerking him off faster than before.

The God of Chaos pressed his chest against his back, his lips brushing against his ear. “I wish you would be more honest,” he said softly. “Think about how good it would feel if you were just honest…”

He would rather die. If he let Novabomb know how good he was feeling, the other would use it against more often than not. Knowing his childhood friend, he would use it to try and have even more sex with him than he did already! Mirage had to maintain at least some leverage against him. Enough to where Novabomb didn’t get the wrong idea and to where this relationship didn’t even spiral more out of control.

“AAH!” he cried as the other’s hips started moving faster. “N-Nova-! Nova, w-wait-! OH!”

“Gonna fill you up, Mirage,” he murmured softly, his breathing getting more erratic and frantic. Mirage was so hot and tight, he was honestly ready to burst at any second. But he wanted Mirage to cum first; it wouldn’t have been fair if he came all on his own. “Your ass feels so good, it’s squeezing me so nicely~!”

He was unable to snap back. All he could do was arching his back and scream. Completely ecstasy washed over the poor god as he came hard, thick fluids squirting of his cock and hitting the sheets beneath him. Novabomb grunted hard, slamming deep into his ass and flooding his insides. Both of them moan loudly, pleasure shooting through them both and taking over their orgasms, unable to feel anything but each other. 

Mirage soon collapsed to the bed, panting hard and trembling. Primus… Primus, he came so hard, his entire body just turning to jelly. Damn it, Novabomb was too familiar with his body. He knew exactly how to make him weak…

A heavy weight pressed against his back, causing him to grunt. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Novabomb had moved to spoon him. And the idiot had yet to pull out, allowing Mirage to feel just how stuffed and tight his insides were.

“That felt great,” he purred. “You’re really great, Mirage…”

“Get out of me, you idiot.”

Novabomb pouted. “But it’s so comfortable.”

“Get. Out.”

The other was tempted to push it a little more, but he knew that if he messed with Mirage too much, the other would just kick him out of bed and give him the silent treatment. And he liked cuddling, so he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Not to mention he didn’t want to be ignored again. Last time Mirage pulled the silent treatment on him, they didn’t take for almost a whole month!

So, a little reluctantly, Novabomb pulled out of him. He glanced down to see his cum trickle out of the other’s ass, making him giggle as he pressed his face into Mirage’s skin.

“What?” he snapped.

Novabomb nuzzled his neck. “Nothing~ You’re just so cute, Mirage. I love you so much.”

Mirage didn’t reply, turning back to look at the wall. Well, it looked like he was stuck there for a little bit. He was too drained to get the other off of him, and admittedly, Novabomb holding him like this was comfortable. Though he would have to get up soon; he was not about to sleep on dirty sheets or sleep all sweaty.

Not to mention he didn’t want Novabomb thinking it was okay to just fuck and pass out. Not in his home… Any mess the idiot wanted to make, he needed to clean up too. He refused to let the other get away with being a pig.

But for now, he let the other hold him. At least he could get a little rest before he started ripping his friend a new one.


End file.
